ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fay'oa
This is Galvatream's character, do not use without permission. Fay'oa is the Primordial Goddess of Fire and The underworld. Her job is to ensure that the Element of Fire is always alive and to look after the dead. She is one of the few Primordial Gods and Goddesses to have children with two different mortals. Her legends have been spread about in Ninjago, inspiring many to fear her and any related or close to her. Interestingly enough, her muffins are famous among the Primordial Gods and highly sought after. History: Fay'oa, like the other Primordial Gods, came into existence the same time Ninjago was created by the Titan of Golden Power. She was gifted control over The Underworld by their father and is the oldest of her siblings. At some point, she taught both Wu and Garmadon the art of Spinjitzu and the values of family, life and death as well as forging the Underworld Armour, her sword and shield, all of which were passed down to Kai. She would come to love a man from the First Realm and together, had a daughter before leaving them to protect them both. She would soon come to fall in love with Ray and had Kai before returning back to The Underworld. She would soon summon Kai to her domain after he was exiled where she informed him of his destiny as Ninjago's saviour. She would continue to provide information to Kai as time progressed. She would later be mentioned by Kai when he was fighting against Nadakhan, of which the Pirate Captain would flea at the mentioned her name. She would later provide Kai with comfort before gifting him her sword to defeat Pythor's best warriors. She would soon arrive to stop the fight between her ambitious and treacherous general and her son and his friends. She would later be there to greet Kai when he awoke form exhausting himself, explain to him that he shouldn't have used so much energy to summon her because she could see everything. She was mentioned by Skeletor in the fact that she had interacted with the mortal world. The other Primordial Gods later decided to pay her a visit. She would later argue with Ko'ander before requesting that she leave, she wasn't happy that her children lashed out against her sister but also revealed to Faith that she was her mother. Personality: Fay'oa, being the Primordial Goddess of Fire, is much like fire. She is stubborn and rash. Often rushing into a situation without thinking ahead. But she is humorous and extremely loyal to her brothers and sisters. She is wise and protective of her loved ones, able to leave her own husband and son even if it hurt her deeply. Unlike the other Primordial Gods, Fay'oa cares for those below her, often treating mortals with respect and honour, she treats the dead as her own family, but when angered, she will not show mercy, her many punishments dealt to those who have crossed her in the past have left an impact upon the tales told of her. She appears to have no toleration or disrespect or unprovoked actions as seen in In The Underworld. She also does care for her sisters, as she wasn't happy that her children punched Ko'ander, but she also has a troubled relationship with said sister. Appearance: Fay'oa often appears a lean, acrobatic female in her late twenties. Wearing a red gi with short dark brown hair and amber eyes. Commonly, she tends to wear a cape with a small skirt like pads around her waist with a sash holding her gi in place. She likes to have her hair tied back into a long ponytail while having her arms mostly bare with shoulder armour and braces around her lower arms and wrist. Weapons: In the past, Fay'oa wielded her sword and shield in combat, since any need for her to fight has since faded, she now wields a staff that marks her title as Queen of The Underworld that also gives her complete control over The Underworld's functions. Relationships Ray Smith: Fay'oa and Ray have a distant relationship, being that she is an immortal Goddess who is the very embodiment of a power that is outlawed. However, they both have a deep love for each other and their son. Kai Del Smith: As Kai is her only son, Fay'oa is very protective of him. While the two have never met in person, they have known each other through others. Because she is the Primordial Goddess of Fire, Kai inherited this same power. Ko'ander: Being the eldest of The Big Six, Fay'oa was given privileges that the others weren't, such as her own Realm, this caused her only other sister, Ko'ander to hate her. The two have been known to get into heated arguments. Faith: Being her eldest child, Fay'oa has deep love for Faith, however, due to having not been a part of her life due to mnay reasons, the two are distant. She has also inherited the same powers as her mother, thought they're not as strong as her brother. Gallery: Fay'oa-Revamped.png|Goddess of The Underworld outfit Fay'oa.jpg|Minifigure form Fay'oa Original.jpg|Fire Queen outfit Goddess of Fire Fay'oa.png|Goddess of Fire outfit Goddess of Fire Fay'oa in action.png|Goddess of Fire Fay'oa in action Underworld Family.png|Fay'oa alongisde her children Kai and Faith Category:Fan Characters Category:Masters of Fire Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Primordial Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Smith Family Category:The Elemental Resistance